


The Lion & the Wolf

by EllainaGrey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Cullen Rutherford, POV Female Character, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Sweet Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllainaGrey/pseuds/EllainaGrey
Summary: Plot:After awakening from her slumber, Erys has found herself as one of the companions with what remains of the Inquisition. Her life and the ones she is now surrounded by will journey into their own lives from romance, to friendships, and betrayal.Setting:Post TrespasserKeep Posted:I updated my instagram often when a new chapter, writing, or art will be released. Follow me@EllainaGrey
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. The First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erys finds herself on a journey back to the Inquisition alone with Commander Cullen. The winter storm in coming and between them....who will be the first to find joy during the first snow.  
> [](https://ibb.co/h96nvrb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ - flashback 
> 
> **** - beginning or ending of scene 
> 
> For more on Erys check out Veiled Distance

Empty and cold, the chill of the winter wind left Erys’ skin red and worn to its touch. The trees bore no leaves to break the habits of the wind that blew deep into her bones it seems, shivering from the cold. It had been the coldest winter she had experience in a long time since waking. It seemed almost a dream to be following the Commander of the Inquisition on horseback as they traveled back to their new hold.

It had been at least a year now since Erys had found herself in the company of the former Inquisition, holding onto itself by the sliver of threads left by Inquisitor Lavellan. The amount of heartbreak Erys had found herself in was a downward spiral she had no time or attention to give. If only, if only she would have found a way to her former love, maybe, just maybe Solas would not have sunk so far into his despair to rid the world of the Forgotten Ones and the Evanuris.

Erys knew the price Solas paid was costly, like her, he had slumbered for centuries before finding a changed Thedas, the elvhen people were no more like them. There were several that had followed the old ways, but even then, those generations that passed them down had become slowly distorted in their own. Everything always came with a price, in order to regain her memories she bargained with her own kin, knowing fully well being one of the first of her kind would never been taken lightly now with the future of Thedas resting in the hopes of those who stood against the Dread Wolf.

Silence was the best Erys could afford to keep herself safe, and to help the remaining Inquisition through their new journey. Inquisitor Lavellan had welcomed her kindly, discreetly without the opinions of her advisors, Commander Cullen Rutherford, Cassandra Pentaghast, and Leiliana. Yet now, she was more than well enough trusted to go on missions alone or venture beyond the hold. There had to be something Erys could find, a missing piece that could point to the lair of Solas and his agents or to stop the cataclysm of events that would follow if the veil was successfully torn down.

Erys shivered, either from the bitter wind or the unforeseen events that could take place. Dreams, more like nightmares would haunt her when she entered the fade, a place she dared not to go often lately. While the fade had brough back her missing memories from centuries ago, the price of her slumber meant losing the one she had loved the most, Solas. She felt the frustration and that emptiness once again, he had found love in another, Lavellan.

Either the Commander could read her thoughts or noticed her trailing further behind, Erys knew he could not see this shambled existence for now caused her to pull the hood of her coat further over her face. There was a small comfort in traveling alone with the Commander, seeing a side of him that made a small part of her heart flutter. His golden curls when neatly slicked back was a sight she adored the most, next to the huskiness of his voice when he would speak at the war table. A small consolation for her misery in this more modern Thedas.

The wind picked up, causing the journey to be harder than before and the sign of any covering from the weather was a small chance to find. “Commander,” Erys spoke, her voice shaky and quiet against the wind, “should we try to find refuge, the weather does not look like it will hold out much longer.” A hopeful thought that he would concede and find somewhere to stay put for the night. The chances of a snowstorm lurked in the corner of her mind; one she did not want to wander in aimlessly if they were to get caught.

“A little further in and there should be an inn up a head,” the Commander pointed forward, slowing down to ride side-by-side, “we can stay there for a night but not any longer, we cannot be delayed.”

Erys nodded the best she could, the wind was chilling her to the bone. Even her heaviest winter coat and attire was no match against the wind. She looked at the Commander noticing how red his cheeks were from the kiss of the wind, how she wished it was for a different reason instead. It had been a slow growing affection for the Commander during her stay at their hold, one she knew he probably did not return. She shook away the thought after a moment, it was after all just a dream.

****

The inn was quite a buzz with all of those seeking refuge from the winter storm brewing outside its walls. People of all sorts nestled up to the fire, for once forgetting their issues with one another. It was quiet and cozy despite all the movement surrounding them. Erys watched as the Commander shook his head, seemingly frustrated with whatever the innkeeper had tried to explain.

“Is there a problem,” Erys walked over, closer to hear the minor disagreement between the two. The Commander rubbed his temple as if to relieve himself of a headache. All Erys could do was smile softly and wait patiently for whatever the news was.

Cullen sighed softly, a tinge of frustration mixed in with tiredness, “it seems that….that we must share a room.” He never brought his eyes to look at her when he spoke, a new normal between the two of them. “You take the bed, I guess I will figure out somewhere else for me to sleep.”

Erys without thought grabbed his hand, looking down the minute her fingers grazed his leather gloves. She willed herself to withdraw her hand, but despite telling her body what to do, it chose otherwise. Fate would be messing with her once again it seems, no he must never know that she had some sort of feelings for him beyond Commander and a companion of the Inquisition. “Pitching a tent in the middle of a winter storm is not wise Commander,” she had found her voice once again, reasoning with him, “the last thing the Inquisitor needs is her Commander frozen to death.”

Cullen withdrew his hand away from Erys’ grasp, he noticed the flicker in her eyes when he made that motion. He always noticed how she smiled and looked at him when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. There was something about her that was different and even though there was little he knew about her, yet she had a way of finding a spare moment in his thoughts. He chuckled nervously, hoping not to betray his feelings for her tonight. “Fine, Erys,” he spoke finally looking at her.

Erys led the way up the stairs to the room, finding the room quite tidy yet small. This was going to be an interesting evening for her, and probably for the already nervous Commander. She wondered to herself if he had ever been close to another woman in his life as she chuckled softly to herself. “It seems that there is only one bed,” she spoke gently as she set her things down by the couch, “you can have it, I can make do with the smaller couch.”

~

Cullen had stopped listening to Erys as soon as he made it to the room. It seemed the Maker himself had a will of his own tonight. Maybe, just maybe tonight he could stop denying his feelings for her. She had become a constant in his life after Lavellan had made her feelings known for their former companion. Everything about Erys, this silver-haired, brilliant blue-eyed, petite yet curvy elf had brought a breath of fresh air into his life.

There were many days that Cullen had struggled with his former life, the nightmares growing stronger as he continued to stay clear of lyrium. Yet months ago, he found himself weak as he looked at the box of his past, and without question, Erys had found a voice for him to continue his new path, one that he knew would continue to be hard, yet her smile was all the comfort he needed. Her eyes had locked in on his as if she could see the former shell of the man he once was, the tormented soul when he was with the Templars, the man who still wanted to make his own way.

That day, Erys was everything and more that he needed. She had a gentle fierceness about her, almost as she carried herself like a goddess. There was much he did not know about her, but that made him want to be near her more. She had sought him out and had taken the chest away from him, making a promise to him that she would see him through the pain and nightmares that would come still. It was then he knew that resisting her would be hardest journey and he did not want to lose her.

~

Erys looked out the window, the silence in the room was creeping in besides their breathing. She heard the Commander move closer to her and she turned quickly enough for her to find him looking at her, a look she had never seen from him before. There was a blush on his cheeks as if the wind had made its way inside, but this blush was different, more nervous than the cold. “Commander,” she asked quietly, “can I…”

Cullen’s lips crashed against Erys’ muffling whatever she had left to say, his arms encircling her into his body. Pulling her in closer and drowning her with a feverish kiss that lasted several moments before he pulled away, breathless. There was nothing more than he wanted right now than to be alone with her, now that he had found that lion’s courage to make his feelings known. She stood frozen in front of him, her eyes wide and slowly placing her fingers against her bottom lip, there was no resisting another kiss.

“Cullen,” Erys asked breathless, this was the first time she had called him by his own name. The way it rolled off her tongue felt right, the first time she had allowed herself to let her guard down around him. “Are you sure?”

If there was anything Cullen was sure of now, it was how kissable Erys’ rosy lips were. How he wanted to be the only one to kiss her. The only one to hold her. To be Cullen for her in their space alone free from the worries of the Inquisition. He wanted to be with her. There was no need for words to reply how ready and sure he felt, he leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his fingers in her long silver hair.

Cullen found himself pressing against Erys, forcing her back into the wall next to the window. A soft gentle moan escaped her lips, there was nothing more he could desire than to hear that once again. He had waited so long to find a moment alone, a moment truly alone without the prying eyes and ears of their companions. Erys’ finally brought her arms around his neck, wrapping her delicate fingers in his hair. He gave her one final kiss before hoisting her up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist while she placed soft tender kisses along his neck.

Erys felt her heart flutter with every small kiss Cullen placed on her lips and her neck as he carried her to the bed. She had missed out on so much during her slumber, her time away from the real world, that experiencing this was surreal. Yet it was real, all of this was real it wasn’t a dream or a trick of the Fade. Cullen was a chance for a new beginning, a new chance for love in her life. “Cullen, I’m yours,” she whispered in his ear as her lips softly touched his neck.

Cullen felt his body stir, the fire running through his veins when Erys whispered in his ear. He held everything that mattered in this moment in his arms, and he was going to cherish her as if she was the world. Her fingers began to loosen the straps of his chest plate as he set her down on the bed. _‘Maker,’_ he thought to himself as she softly kissed further down his neck the chest plate was finally loose. He made quick work of removing what was left of his armor before noticing her unlacing the straps that held her own breastplate under her tunic. He leaned down to kiss her, replacing her fingers with his as he removed what was left of her breastplate.

Erys nibbled at Cullen’s neck allowing herself to hear an all too pleasing groan from him before removing his undershirt and slowly dragging her fingers down his abdomen, making her way lower before stopping at the laces of his pants. She was enjoying the thrill of him hovering over her, kissing her feverishly as if he would never get enough. And to be honest, she would never get enough of this high.

Cullen stood only for a moment, relieving himself what little clothing remained on him. “Maker’s breath,” he whispered seeing Erys smile as she watched him undress. Her eyes narrowed as her eyes wandered up and down with a smile that he never imagined could be any sexier was on her lips. Every scar was on display in front of her, and yet her expression was one he would never forget, love. He felt the heat rising in his loins and he leaned over her, taking the last of her clothing off, except the lacy brassiere with the front laces.

Erys skin was warm under his lips as he hovered over her once more, pressing his body into hers. He let his teeth graze her skin as he sunk lower bringing his teeth to the laces of her brassiere, unlacing it slowly as he rocked his hips into hers. A most satisfied moan made him dig his hips into further, teasing her a little bit more. He flung the brassiere to the floor, paying no mind to the soft thud it made. Her fingers traced against his back as she grinded her hips in time with his, he knew tonight he would make her fully his.

Cullen pulled Erys legs around his waist as he centered himself at her core stilling himself for a moment as she brought her lips back to his. Erys looked at him, her eyes brimming with desire was all he needed. He brought his mouth to hers, biting softly on her bottom lip as he slowly entered her. She moaned against his lips, her body arching, her fingers digging into his back as he moved further into her. His hips grinding into hers as she writhed beneath him. Each thrust sending waves of pleasure between both of them as their bodies grinded into each other.

“Cullen,” Erys whispered in his ear, breathless and biting back a moan. The look in his eyes was more than just desire, it was the months of adoration he held for her. His breath was hot against her neck as he nibbled up and down, placing little kisses in between. She shivered against him, pulling him in closer feeling the tingling sensation fill her body.

Cullen thrusted quicker and harder before, hearing his name from Erys’ breathless lips was sensual. He dug his hips in more, kissing her lips harder stifling every moan that tried to escape. He could feel the heat rising between them, knowing soon his climax would be reached. Her fingers on his skin were like little sparks igniting him further into her, no longer the gentle Commander, a fierce lion belonged to her and her alone. He could feel her body tense beneath him before she let out a flurry of moans and sighs.

Erys felt every tingle run through her body as she released, feeling his release in his final thrust. His body shook above her, his arms slowly giving way as he laid down beside her. His arms wrapped her in a loving embrace as he gently kissed her forehead. She leaned into him, kissing the scar above his lip as she ran her fingers along his arm memorizing the scars along his skin.

Both of them resting against one another, silently listening to the sounds of their hearts beating in time. “Erys,” Cullen softly spoke in her ear, “I love you.” The biggest smile found her lips as she gently kissed his lips and whispered, “I love you too.” He pulled the covers over them, resting her head on his chest as they watched the first of the snow gently drift down beyond the window.


	2. No Longer Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erys and Cullen find themselves on the journey back home. Back to the praying eyes and gossip of those, the last of the Inquisition.  
> Yet, love.... even in the beginning stages is not often lost to the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ - flashback scene  
> **** - ending or beginning of a new scene 
> 
> For more on Erys - check out Veiled Distance

Cullen found himself awake, holding on to Erys, her fingers laced tightly in his hand as she still slept in his arms. She was angelic even in her slumber, her rosy lips slightly parted as she continued to dream. He lightly kissed the top of her head watching her stir slightly at his touch as he loosened his fingers from her hand. Her features were soft and delicate, he brought his hand to her face lightly tracing each curve of her cheeks, each brow, and lastly her lips. Pausing for a moment watching her brilliant blue eyes slowly open. A sleepy soft smile on her lips as she looked up at him.

Erys peered up at Cullen, looking into his perfect shade of amber brown eyes as she lightly kissed the finger that remained on her bottom lip. His eyes warm, like a slow roaring fire as he returned her glances with a tender smile. Shifting slightly as she leaned over him, her silver hair falling gracefully over her bare shoulders, her lips finding his at last. There was nothing more in the world she wanted to hear besides his hearty chuckle as he returned her myriad of kisses. A sound that neither one of them thought they would hear together after their first encounter.

~

Cullen stared at the silver-haired elf that stood before the last of the Inquisition. It was not uncommon for those to seek out the remaining Inquisition in the hopes to offer coin, services, and wares as they searched for answers to prevent all of Thedas from disaster. In all of his years from serving the Tempalrs and now the Commander of the Inquisition he felt restless. Yet, he could not give less to the Inquisition until the fate of Thedas was no longer one of destruction.

The silver-haired elf did not seem like much of a warrior to Cullen, yet her she offered her services as a mage and her knowledge of the elvhen to the Inquisition. _‘Maker’s breath’,_ he thought, another elf claiming to know more about these ancient elvhen artifacts placed throughout Thedas keeping the Veil stable for now. He tapped his foot drawing the bluest of eyes he had ever seen to him, if her eyes could cut like a knife this would have been it.

“Commander Cullen Rutherford correct,” the silver-haired elf spoke matter-of-factly at him, “does me being an elf seem to be a problem, or does being a mage, or maybe the knowledge I wish to give you?” Her eyes did not leave his for a moment, he could feel every part of her piercing deeper into his soul. All he could muster was the simple shake of his head in order to say ‘no,’ she had left him speechless.

Inquisitor Lavellan stood drawing the attention from Cullen back to herself. “How about we start with your name and who you are,” she asked in a gentle command. Erys’ blue eyes narrowed slightly back at him before giving their full attention to the Inquisitor.

“Erys, is the only name I go by,” her answer seemed to suffice the Inquisitor just enough. “I am an elven mage that has spent the past several years studying the ancient ruins and artifacts left untouched by the elvhen, it may not stop this Solas, Fen’harel from destroying Thedas, but it could unlock answers we all seek.” Lavellan nodded, a simple gesture asking her to continue, the furthest anyone seeking to join lately had gotten. “While I can’t share everything about who I am, I will do whatever it takes to help the Inquisition and stop this world from ending in ruin.”

Cullen was taken aback when the Inquisitor made her final say without consulting her advisors. “Erys, you will have a trial within our Inquisition, however if you attempt to betray us or abuse this trial Leiliana will see if to dispose of you,” the Inquisitor turned on her heels and left the war room. Cassandra was next to follow with Leiliana, their eyes barely meeting with Erys’ as they whispered amongst themselves. Then there was just the two of them, Cullen stood to stand looking for the easiest and less uncomfortable route, something he had gotten used to with the Inquisitor.

“Commander,” Erys’ voice was soft, and her eyes shared that same sentiment, “I didn’t want to cause offense, but I want to be a part of this.” She was still standing, looking directly at him as if she could sense his frustration. “I know that my timing is imperfect after the betrayal of a former companion, I know that being a mage and an elf is cause for concern,” she smiled softly as if she needed to convince herself all this effort was worth it, “I know my knowledge scares everyone around me, but I know that our world deserves to thrive despite the mistakes of Fen’harel.” She bowed her head and simply turned to go, her brilliant blue eyes the last to leave his gaze.

If Cullen was certain of anything now, this Erys had stirred something in him that had long been dormant. He waited awhile trying to rid the image of her face from his mind, failing in any attempt to be free.

~

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen’s voice was deep and warm as he pulled Erys into his chest, “what I would trade for us not to be return back to the Inquisition.” His eyes saddened by the reminder that soon they would be back among the rest. Prying eyes and gossiping tongues throughout the halls, not a moment that would be spared for them to be free. He hugged her tightly, placing his chin on top of her head, taking in the moment of freedom.

Erys felt the pang in her heart, knowing fully well she felt his sentiments exactly. She let herself lay there in the silence, listening to his heart beating softly in his chest. “As much as I wish it too, we both know all too well the price of trading things we shouldn’t,” she felt a lump in her throat, the past she had kept secret from him weighed on her mind. It was as if he could read her mind, he placed a finger under her chin gently bringing her eyes to his. That was all it took and the waterfall of tears of her past, her pain, her fears were exposed with no hopes of closing the damned flood gates.

Cullen sat upright, wrapping his arms around Erys tighter, her tears soaking his skin. This was the first time he had seen her so hurt, so vulnerable in front of anyone. He softly rubbed the back of her head as he cradled her, gently rocking back and forth a small gesture to console her. “Breathe,” he whispered tenderly in her ear, “I am here when you are ready.” Her arms wrapped around his neck slowly, a small nod into his chest was all the answer he needed from her. Yet, a stream of worries found him as he held her close, there was something she had kept hidden from him, from them all.

Erys stayed still in Cullen’s arms, holding onto him tightly building what strength, what courage she would need for what would come next. His callused hands moved as softly as they could against her back, bringing her back to what she must do next. “Cullen,” her voice was timid and meek as she brought her eyes back to his, “before we return back, there is something that you must know.” If this was what to come next, she would risk everything that was left to love him freely without guilt, without the regrets of her past.

“But not here,” Erys looked at Cullen softly, wiping what remained of the tears from her eyes, “all walls have ears.” The sound of footsteps began to fill the once silent and empty halls of the inn, the morning was just beginning to unfold. She went to leave his side feeling his hand grab her wrist as she tried to stand pulling her back into him. He was always full of surprises with his gestures, yet this was a side of him that was more confident, more in control than before. His soft kisses found her tear-soaked cheeks, kissing away anything that remained on them, he was home.

****

Icicles dripped slowly off the branches of the barren trees as they embarked on the journey back home to the Inquisition. Back to the prying eyes and whispered gossip falling off tongues, things that were forgotten if only for one night. The freedoms to just be without worry was a luxury neither Cullen nor Erys possessed. A dream that could only be realized once Thedas was safe and their abilities were no longer needed.

Erys glanced at Cullen as they rode side by side, the winter sun slightly covered by the dusty-gray clouds as they looked for a place to stop. Traveling on horseback was not easy for either of them with the hours spent in between began to take its toll. She sighed softly, her breath as white as smoke, the cold was not her favorite. Each glance she took over her shoulder at him left an empty pit in her stomach. ‘ _Such a stupid mistake,’_ she thought bitterly at herself, her own feelings of shame and guilt would always betray her.

“Cullen,” Erys pulled the reins back on her horse slowing to a stop, “can we stop here?” She hoped he would oblige and allow them a moment to get off of their mounts, she disliked the empty feeling that was eating away at her. He nodded, a silent yes from him, that empty pit was growing larger almost gnawing away at what courage she had left. This could be the perfect opportunity to flee, to run, but what good would that do….running away never solved problems and she knew that well. He needed to know, from there her life was up to him.

~

Erys made sure to keep as much about her past to herself as possible, she knew the mistakes Solas had made when he joined the Inquisition. She would not make the same mistakes, but then again she was no different. If they knew who she truly was could they trust her? Or would they turn their backs and find any means to push her back?

One thing was certain to Erys….. there was no going back to Solas. That was a past that did not need to relived, a past that gave her love and passion once, but his own desires to always save ‘their people’ fell in the way. She struggled with his plans for so long, his plans to rid the elvhen world of the Evanuris and the Forgotten Ones would end in turmoil, a warning that he would not heed. A dream in the fade that she had experienced, now living it amongst the Inquisition.

Cullen wasn’t very light on his feet as he walked over to where he found Erys lost in thought. She wasn’t one to be easily startled by anything or anyone around her, except today. “Erys,” he watched as she jumped slightly, looking a bit rattled once she noticed who broke her thoughts. It took everything to stop himself from chuckling at her, she was quite beautiful when she was lost in thought, picturesque. “We need you in the war room,” he tried to stay the calm and collected commander in front of her, “Inquisitor Lavellan has something that needs our attention.

Erys watched as the Commander walked away, this was going to be the last time she allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts. But she couldn’t help but smile, he was normally awkward around her or anything other female, yet today….he was more. A more collected man that stood in front of her, trying so hard not to smile or chuckle at how he startled her. There was something about his amber brown eyes that drew her to him, the warmth they held when he spoke. He was unfamiliar, he was everything she had not known before.

~

Cullen held out his arms as Erys braced herself against him and he helped her dismount from her horse. She looked at him softly, her brilliant blue eyes lacking the same sparkling shine of the morning. He could feel her shivering as he set her down, the snow softening the thud of her boots. Her eyes betrayed her for a moment, and he knew that she was struggling with whatever upset her earlier. “Erys,” he wanted to ask her only to find her small delicate gloved fingertip pressed against his lips.

Erys grabbed Cullen’s gloved hands, they were strong and warm wrapped within hers now. The warmth he shared gave her the will to continue, the strength she needed to free herself. Her eyes found his, a hint of warmth found its way forward in his amber brown eyes, he was not….. _him, Solas._ Cullen was truly a warm-hearted, kind and gentle man with all the fierceness and strength of his former templar self, the two were never in the same space.

“My life before you, before the Inquisition was a different life,” Erys found the lump in her throat smaller as she brought forth the courage deep within to speak her truth, “I am what you have known the past months, but I am of the same kin from the people Solas wishes to restore, the elvhen.” She paused, wary of the look on his face, the narrowing of his eyes and the furrowing of his brow – there was no turning back, a deep breath in and the words found her lips. “I am not him, that former life brings me no comfort…it reminds me of all the pain and turmoil I suffered at the hands, disillusioned for a time when I had forgotten who I was then.”

Eyrs fidgeted with her hands, wringing her fingers softly against one another as if to deflect the anxiousness she felt coursing through her veins. She had made it this far and this had now become the point of no return, there was no magic to undo what had been disclosed between them. “I am Erys that is true, kin to the first of our kind but I do not bear the title of the would-be-gods or the Forgotten Ones,” she shifted on her feet taking in as deep of a breath that her lungs would allow, “I fought alongside the Evanuris long ago to free our people from the Forgotten Ones only to find myself in chains after it was all but won, a breathing tool for the purpose to win wars for them.”

Cullen watched as Erys’ eyes fell to the ground, her arms now clasped tightly against her body as if she was holding the world around them together. He wanted to console her, wanted to wrap his arms around her…but there was more left unanswered.

“I rebelled against their madness, their greed that consumed the Evanuris pitting battles that destroyed our kind even more,” Erys held herself tighter as she broke the silence, “until one day Mythal freed me from my chains and I fled that hell to only be struck down.” Her eyes brimmed with tears that softly trickled down her face, dripping silently onto the snow. “When I awoke, Solas had brought me back and rescued me from my dire fate only for me to remember nothing of my life before then,” she sighed, “encounters later on in our lives would lead us to where we are now, not even I could have foreseen what the future held… yet, I would not trade anything for where I am now…in front of you…Cullen.”

Cullen was taken aback by Erys’ confession, he had sensed there was more to her than she had allowed them to see. He had never questioned her intentions since their first meeting, yet he knew unlike the others – she was not their former companion, Solas who sought to destroy the world to restore his own. He remained silent allowing her to bring forth her reasonings, for her silence for so long – there was a look of fear and sorrow in her blue eyes. The same brilliant blue eyes that long ago would find him in his nightmares, the same eyes, her eyes that would find him and bring him out of that retched hell. 

“I sought to restore my memories for so long and when I knew the price to restore them, Solas turned his back on me,” Erys let out a long sigh, her breath white as the snow, “that was when I had thought I knew what love was….but I know now – if he had truly loved me, he wouldn’t have betrayed me.” Her eyes fell to the ground, refusing to look at Cullen, knowing the truth had consequences she feared. “I am not blinded by that reckless ambition, I simply wish to save the world from what will come,” she sought his eyes seeking to draw strength from him finding it there within, “then I found myself falling, blindsided by a golden-haired, amber brown eyed Inquisition Commander and I even with my abilities never thought I would have found what I was missing with you, that missing piece.”

Cullen noticed a small twinkle in her blue eyes as Erys spoke about him, a small sweet smile forming as she talked about finding what was missing within him. Yet there was a sadness he felt, a part of him knew there was a past love or lovers, but not the one he would have never assumed. Yet, he was certain she was true to him, she was true the night before. The ‘ _I love you,’_ that fell off her lips was genuine, it was a real as her holding onto him. He pulled her in, allowing himself to register everything that had been brought forth, everything that she was to him….he knew he would continue to fight.

Erys felt the coldness of Cullen’s chest plate against her face, bringing a calmness to her state. His arms were tight against her back as he held her close, a gesture she never would take for granted. She confessed her truths, her life, her intentions and he still found a way to hold her, warm tears trickled down her face. Her arms found there way around his waist, an embrace that reminded her that she was no longer alone.


	3. In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erys and Cullen's romance continues to grow even with the terrors, the secrecy, and the pains of their past.
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/0Dhk69T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** - new scene
> 
> ______ - dream sequence
> 
> ~ - flashback

Monsters do not always take the form of demons, even the most fearless fall prey to their innermost pain. Erys knew this all too well as she watched the memories shift and fade during her slumber, night terrors were common the more the world changed around her. Darkness was never too kind, even when lit by veil fire that illuminated her distant memories before the fall.

____

 _‘I loved you with all my heart vhenan,’_ a shadow of what once was pleaded on her knees, ‘ _why do you turn from me?’_ The shadow of the man that stood before her, his back to her face before his shadow dissipated into nothingness.

Erys clutched at her chest feeling the all too distant pain once again. Emotions she had buried deep within, locked away in the hopes to free herself from _him._ _‘You have turned your back on the world, in an attempt to save it,’_ she whispered to herself, ‘ _Solas, the Dread Wolf will not win this war….even if the cost is my own.’_

She turned her back on the shadows of her past, the demons and monsters would no longer have any welcome here. This was her realm, her haven when she slumbered locked away from the shifting of the world as the veil rose. _‘I am not the one you seek, I am more than my demons. Ir tel’him, I’m me again.’_

_______

Erys stirred from her slumber, emotionally drained from the unwanted memories resurfacing. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself longing for the warmth of Cullen’s embrace once again. Loneliness echoed in the silent room, resounding unspoken thoughts of how much she missed Cullen’s warm embrace from days ago. Curling up into herself, imagining him sitting beside her once again kissing her softly…she watched as the sunlight streamed in giving off a soft glow of light.

****

The hold was still at peace, a rare moment that one could briefly forget they were in the middle of a war. Cullen ran his fingers through his golden hair, war….it seemed as if he would never escape. Distant dreams and plans found him once again as he settled into his chair, refusing to pick up the glaring letter addressed to him. His sisters still wrote to him, always asking questions about the war and when he would return home, a soft sigh in the tattered hopes of living a life free of duty.

Erys sat quietly across from him, snuggled up on the couch sifting through reports from the ancient elvhen ruins and artifacts that had been recently found. Her blue eyes gently flitted back and forth as she delved further into her work. Soft sighs of frustration were the only sounds she made as she furrowed her brows, possibly unimpressed by the Inquisition scouts’ reports. It was a treat for Cullen to have her close again, yet work consumed them both and thwarted his plans for now.

With Leiliana and Inquisitor Lavellan away, overseeing the findings of the Deep Roads, the amount of darkspawn that had slowly began to rise to the surface did not go unnoticed for long. Erys knew the Veil was beginning to weaken, and soon the war for Thedas would begin. She glanced over at Cullen, the slight beard that began to show was distracting enough, how she wished she could just toss the reports aside. Yet, no….there was much to be done and time was growing short, the days even began to rise and fall quickly.

****

The afternoon sun brightened up the room, and the ink on the pages began to blur for Cullen, it felt as if a thousand reports had been sifted through today as he lounged on his bed. He looked over to see Erys curled up, blankets held tightly in her arms, angelic and peaceful. She was more than beautiful, finding himself falling further in love with her. Even with the secrets they kept to themselves, the stolen kisses in passing, the lovelorn looks she would give him, and even just the simple sweet smile could make his heart beat faster.

Cullen felt at ease, the lull of the simple silence in the room and the gentle coos of Erys as she rested, he began to feel the call of sleep. His sleep had been disrupted by the nightmares of his past and now the nightmares of someone’s ever watchful eyes keeping tallies on each move he and Erys made.

____

 _‘You do not know what you hold in your arms is priceless too,’_ a low disembodied voice spoke beyond the shadows, ‘ _Erys will be mine again, she will betray you.’_

‘ _She lied to you, and yet you still hold out hope…,’_ the shadows now forming into Solas with a sullen look upon his face.

Cullen stepped forward, now face to face with him, ‘ _she is my hope and my light, you left her heart in a grave and now it beats for another. She is not who you make her to be.’_

 _‘I would not trade anything for where I am now…in front of you…Cullen,’_ Erys’ voice echoed in Cullen’s mind, reminding him that her love for him was true and forevermore. Her blue eyes shining in the dark, the glow of her outstretched hand as she pulled him back to her.

____

Erys’ eyes flitted open as she heard the restless murmurs from Cullen as he rested. She threw off the blankets and made her way to him, sitting softly at his side and placing her hand gently on his cheek. A simple kiss to his forehead as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb, “wake up love, it’s only a dream.”

Cullen stirred, hearing Erys’ melodic voice as she rubbed his cheek and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. She was always gentle around him, soft spoken and always loving. Her blue eyes shined as she watched him gather himself from his sleep and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. Without thinking and without question he leaned forward, wrapping his hands in her silver hair pulling her into a deep feverish kiss.

“I don’t think I would tire of waking up to you,” Cullen sighed as his lips left Erys’, watching as the flush of her cheeks to the tips of her ears, brightening her fair skin.

Erys smiled softly, returning a small kiss to Cullen’s cheek, “your nightmares have returned?” She sat quietly as she ran her fingers through his tousled golden hair and against the scruff of his beard.

Cullen frowned slightly, “yes, except this time it was not of my past, _he,_ Solas still searches for you.” He did not want to bring it up this way to Erys, he did not want to burden her with her past, not just yet.

“It seems the Dread Wolf wants to stalk his prey in their dreams now,” Erys felt the empty pit in her stomach, “I want nothing to do with that former life, my former self.”

“He found you in yours as well I can see it in your eyes,” Cullen took Erys’ hands in his and pulled her in close, “stay….stay tonight.” He kissed her temple, feeling her arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. That was all the answer he needed, tonight for the first time in a while she would be in his arms.

~

Erys found herself wandering aimlessly around the hold, restless from one of the night terrors that never seemed to end. A small trace of light cast a glow outside of the Commander’s room. It was way past midnight, and yet there he was sifting through the stack of reports. _‘Maker’s breath,’_ he cursed loud enough for her to peek into his room, curious about what kept him awake.

The creaking of the door was all it took to catch the ears of the agitated Commander, as Erys leaned a bit too far. Damn her tired feet as she tripped into his room, clutching her robe closer to her body hoping to save herself from a little less embarrassment. “I’m sorry to disturb you Commander,” she spoke, flustered and feeling the heat of embarrassment on her cheeks, “I saw the light from your room, and I didn’t mean to pry but I couldn’t resist.”

Cullen placed the reports on his desk, not sure what to say to the curious elf in front of him. He ruffled his hair letting out a frustrated sigh, “seems I should make sure my door in more secure next time.” Rising from his chair and stepping towards Erys, he watched as her eyes glanced away looking down at the floor, “you couldn’t sleep as well I take it?”

Erys could only nod, still too embarrassed to look the Commander directly in his eyes, not yet. He took the lantern from her hand, forcing her to look at him, and that what when she noticed the gentleness of his amber eyes, the tiredness as well framing his face. The golden locks normally set had a slight wave to them, a slightly less put together Commander was quite becoming to her. “No, Commander, I….,” she was unsure if she should admit the night terrors that haunted her sleep.

“Night terrors,” Cullen asked seeing the unease in her brilliant blue eyes, knowing all too well the same, “I’ve had my share of them as well, but that’s a story for another night.”

Erys was perplexed, the seemingly put together Commander suffered from night terrors like her. It was hard not to control her tongue, to question what brought his. And like tumbling through the door frame, her mouth spilled the curiousness she could not withhold, “did you have one tonight, is that why you are awake?”

There was something about the lull of Erys’ voice that made Cullen feel at ease, “yes, the torment I suffered when I was a templar has never left me, the hold it has on my memories grows stronger the longer I go without lyrium.” He shook his head, betrayed by how relaxed she made him feel, his heart skipped as he noticed her concerned eyes bearing the sadness and shame of his past.

“I was the last surviving templar in the Circle Tower, the torture they put us through has never ceased to haunt me,” Cullen paused looking at the lantern he still held in his hand, her eyes still glued to his and her lips in a firm line, “they sifted through my thoughts using my infatuation with a mage against me, the demons of my past.”

“You are more than the man of your past Commander,” Erys stepped forward placing her hand on top of the one that held her lantern, “whomever you love shoulder never be used against someone.” The Commander looked swiftly down at his hand before returning the timid amber eyes to hers, “for what it’s worth, I see a resilient knight who despite all of his scars, still dares to dream for peace and love in his own world, I hope that one day you have what you deserve.” She smiled up at him, taking back her lantern before turning to go, “good night Commander, I wish you better dreams.”

Cullen watched as Erys turned to go, slowly closing the door behind her, the soft patter of her feet slowly becoming silent. He leaned against the door, knowing somewhere his feelings had shifted, becoming more real as he saw himself in the reflection of her blue eyes, the man she could see beyond the pain. Sleep beckoned him once again and he found himself laying in the bed, his thoughts on her and only her as he closed his eyes.

~

The sunset was breathtakingly beautiful as Erys watched from Cullen’s window, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. She enjoyed this time alone with him, where the Commander and companion no longer mattered for a moment. Yes, a moment in time where she wished the world could stand still for the two of them as it did before. The tickle of his beard against her neck brought her back, the only thought, _no_ her only desire at this moment was a lion’s kiss.

There was surprise written all over Cullen’s face when Erys turned quickly in his embrace, her lips searching his for more. Her face was a glow in the sunsets light, there was no mistaking the hold would have gossip on their lips. “Maker,” his lips trailed along her neck, nuzzling softly to her the gentlest moan. The feverish waltz back to his bed was not unnoticeable as the trail of clothing followed behind them.

Erys found herself pinned to Cullen’s bed, there was no mistaking the thrill she felt to be with him. He pressed into her, his hips teasing as he moved against her, a lustful high. Her fingers dragged against his back, her body arching into his at each playful bite along her neck. She loved how she felt with him, how felt being in love and loved by him, he was her world.

Fire coursed through Cullen’s veins as he pulled Erys’ body into his, feeling her tightness against him as he entered, his hips moving in time with hers. Each thrust was met with her fingers digging into his skin, pulling along with the softness of her fingertips, the flurry of sighs and moans quickening in time. He loved the sight of her, each facial expression she made, the fluttering of her eyelashes, the way she looked at him sensually, and yet adoringly.

Cullen’s warm breath, the fire within his amber eyes, and their sweaty bodies colliding against one another was more than enough for Erys tonight. Her desires were more than fulfilled as each thrust quickened, going deeper than before. “Cullen,” she purred breathlessly in his ear, feeling his pace change, her body tensing as if she would give way any moment. “Cullen,” she whispered in his ear, her lips grazing along his neck as she pulled him in closer.

Erys’ sultry voice matched her blue eyes as she whispered in his ear, the fire that ran through his veins, the feeling of her body as she reached the edge of her limits was all Cullen desired. Her release against his, the warmth of her breath as she pulled him in, her lips begging to be kissed as the myriad of moans left her mouth. He was not going to leave those rosy lips unkissed a second longer as his body fell into hers.

Tangled up in one another, Erys found herself falling further and deeper for Cullen. “I love you,” she murmured as she rested her head on his chest. His mouth crashing into hers, drowning her is a soft passionate kiss, “I love you too,” as it fell gently off his lips, the tender brassiness of his voice as he held her tightly in his arms. For a moment longer they could be Cullen and Erys, she mused to herself, free of being the Commander and companion in their own little world, coexisting the best it could within their hearts. 


	4. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and old memories of adventures between Cullen and Erys.   
> Moments in time and realizations and revelations between the two. 
> 
> (Catch up on Erys before the Veil in Veiled Distance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ flashback begins/ends  
> **** new scene begins/ends  
> \- dream sequence

~

Erys marveled at the ancient elvhen ruins tucked away in the Emerald Graves, a saddening distant reminder of how much of her former life had been lost to time. She ran her hand against the stone wall looking for a glimpse of the runes that would be left behind. Nothing…..no messages left behind by ancient elvhen that once walked these lands. _‘Mala suledin nadas,’_ she whispered to herself, making sure she was out of earshot of those scanning the ruins like her, “ _now you must endure.”_

Cullen kept a close eye on Erys as she wandered around the stone walls leading into the ruins, trailing behind slightly. It had been a few weeks since she had wandered into his room that night, the memory still fresh in his mind. He could remember the feeling of her hand on his as she took back her lantern, the way her blue eyes shined when she had finally looked up at him. This excursion was exactly what he needed, a distraction to hopefully put aside these reoccurring thoughts about her.

“Commander,” Erys swiftly turned to see the Commander lost in thought, still walking a few paces behind her. She stood still waiting, and then there he was still in his own world as he crashed right into her. “You seem quite lost in your thoughts,” she softly chuckled at him after she finally had caught his attention in her own fashion.

It was a snap reflex to wrap his hand around Erys’ arm before she fell forward as Cullen found himself standing face to face with her, her brilliant blue eyes filled with a gentleness. Quickly withdrawing his hand and bringing it to his neck, unsure of how to answer her. “Why…yes, the…,” he stammered his way through, distracted simply by her smile, “the ruins are something I have not seem in this way before.”

A small giggle left Erys’ lips as she watched the Commander stammer and fidget with his hand at his neck. “yes, the ruins are quite something, they are still beautiful despite the wearing of time against them.” She stepped forward taking his hand off of his neck, “it is also nice to enjoy the view and getting to know those in your company despite circumstances of war.”

Erys took one last look at Cullen’s hand as she released it, she turned her back to him as she ventured further into the ruins, turning back once more to smile at him again. It was becoming harder for him to resist and hide the fact that there was some sort of connection between them. To think that months ago when she had stood in front of him, so sure and fiercely beautiful when she requested to join the Inquisition….he would be falling for her. He looked down at his hand and then back to her as she stood waiting for him, a smile still on her face. _“Maker,”_ he whispered to himself as he walked towards her, _“guide me in the path you have designed for me and protect her along the way.”_

~

The morning sunlight slowly streamed in through the window, casting a warm glow on Erys’ face as she still slept quietly in Cullen’s arms. He mused about the day in the Emerald Graves as if it was yesterday, and even then, she found the simplest of ways to melt the ice that was around his heart. Before her there was only one that he had found attractive and it was made apparent quickly that Inquisitor Lavellan had eyes only for Solas, the elven apostate. Even after Solas’ betrayal four years ago, Lavellan still sought to find him and continued to love him even after all he had done.

Cullen rose quietly and carefully from the bed, making sure not to disturb Erys as he rummaged through his thoughts of those darker days. He looked over to see her still sleeping soundly, murmuring his name as she snuggled into the warm blankets. Just hearing his name being sleepily murmured was heart-warming and made him long for the days when they could be on their own. No longer the Commander and companion, no more Inquisition, no more war, a world where they could be free.

****

Those days long ago before Erys had entered Cullen’s life were filled with despair, rage, and sadness for what had happened within and beyond the walls of Skyhold. The number of spies that had snuck their way in amongst the ranks for both the Qun and Fen’harel was a blow to the shell of what had remained of the Inquisition. Then there was the day Inquisitior Lavellan was swiftly carried back in Blackwall’s arms, her left arm missing below the elbow, the mark that had plagued her for the past six years now gone.

The tears that streamed down Lavellan’s face was a reminder of how fragile everyone and everything around them was. The companions stood silently in the hall outside of her room, waiting for a sign from whomever they believed in. Cullen felt his heart sink further, the anguish written on all of their faces, the darker times were about to begin.

“Her hand no longer hurts. The heartbeat silenced. Hers still beats. Its final verse sung,” Cole stood among them appearing for a time before vanishing, “I’m sorry.”

Cullen turned to look for Cole, the spirit of compassion that had clung closely to Lavellan. Only to see the empty space of where he had stood, or he had imagined he stood. _“She needs you,”_ he thought in the hope Cole could hear his plea. For he had feelings for his Inquisitor that would never be reciprocated, yet even then he wouldn’t wish to see her in this pain.

****

Erys unaware and sleepily reached for Cullen as she woke, finding his side of the bed empty and cold. She quickly rubbed her eyes and saw him sitting at his desk. She reached for his crimson tunic that laid on the edge of the bed, throwing it over her head as she softly crept out of the bed and made her way to him. His black shirt smelt of elderflower and oakmoss, his hair still damp as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. “Good morning love,” she whispered in his ear before placing a soft kiss on his cheek, “you have that saddened look upon your face.”

It took only one swift motion for Cullen to pull Erys into his lap and embraced her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder. She was sensitive to his emotions, even when they were at odds each other when she joined, he was always fearful of elven mages spying. Yet at every twist and turn during the first several months she had proven to be a dedicated ally, and a comforting friend even when he didn’t want her. “Just a haunting memory of the betrayal of Solas,” he felt her hands run through his hair and she simply kissed the top of his head, “the moment he stole the anchor from Inquisitor Lavellan and taking her arm as well.”

“You loved her once, I knew it from simply observing you when I joined, your eyes would trail after her with a lovelorn look,” Erys brought Cullen’s eyes back to hers, “she was everything to the Inquisition and to see her cut down like that….it must have been heartbreaking to everyone, especially you.” The pain and sorrow in his eyes were more than she could bear, she knew that one person could take on so much in their lives and he had experienced more than his share. She rubbed the back of his neck, “I know these painful memories are haunting, yet, they shape and make us into who we are designed….or destined to be.” He slowly looked up at her, his amber brown eyes softened as they met hers, “I wish I could have….”

Cullen placed his finger against Erys’ lips, silencing the rest of her sentence knowing how much she would sacrifice for the happiness of others. “I’ve seen enough people sacrifice their freedom or their lives in the hopes of a brighter tomorrow,” he took note of the depth of her blue eyes, the glimmer of hope mixed with regret, “you at one point have done the same and I couldn’t bear to see that again.”

“You deserve a life of your own,” Cullen gently placed a kiss on her lips, “one that I want to see fulfilled.” It was this hope that one day when all of this was over that he could start his life with her, to keep her always by his side, he would allow no harm to come to her. “While I may have loved Lavellan back then, those feelings were not truly for her,” he placed another kiss on her cheek, “the one that love I hold in my arms.”

Erys felt the misting of tears as she buried her head into Cullen’s chest, breathing a sigh of relief that he no longer held onto his old feelings. A part of her had always wondered if he still did long for Lavellan and knowing that is was a part of her past for marring her trust. “I love you,” she whispered into his chest, feeling him wrap his arms around her tighter, “and I love how safe I feel in your arms.”

~

Despite the reasons for being at the elvhen ruins, they held their own magic still as Erys turned the corner delving further inside. The sound of rushing water wasn’t far off in the distance, a river or waterfall perchance she thought. The Commander stood beside her now, “a little further now and you will see a sight I bet you haven’t seen before.” She smiled as she pulled him in the direction of the sounds, lighting the darkened path with a floating magical orb in front of them.

“Isn’t that…dangerous or did you simply forget about the one time you were exploring only to return to camp with light burns on your hands and face,” Cullen stopped remembering the reddish tint on Erys’ face when she returned back to camp and how she tried to mask her own disappointment. Without thinking of the consequences of her still trying to make him move forward despite his refusal, he without a second thought released her hand only to hear a shocked gasp of surprise as she lost her balance and fell to her knees, “Maker’s breath…..I…..” He was embarrassed as he swiftly bent down to help her back up, “ I……” She pushed back his hand and stood up on her own, sighing while shaking her head.

“Don’t Commander,” Erys sighed as she dusted off her knees, “it was my fault, you question every time I use magic you know?” She watched as the Commander looked apologetically at her, and that was more than enough for her to forgive him. “I might be a mage, but I would never use my magic to harm people I care for or work with,” she looked at him, her stare catching his amber brown eyes, “I thought we had moved past that.” She turned swiftly and continued forward, the sounds of his footsteps following further behind her as he let out a frustrated sigh.

Cullen rubbed his hand against his neck, frustrated with himself yet again, why was he always nervous around Erys. This had happened before when he had found a mage attractive, he ran from her when she stopped to talk to him. Always making a mess of things when it came to liking someone, and he hadn’t expected to fall again. A broken promise to himself to spend the rest of his days with the Inquisition alone, and it seemed the Maker himself had other plans. He stopped to notice the waterfall that echoed in the cavern tucked away within the ruins, watching the awe in Erys’ eyes as she took in the sight.

Erys looked over her shoulder and for the first time she took notice of the way the Commander looked at her. His eyes said everything about he truly felt without saying a word, the first time she had seen him with his guard down. She felt her heart flutter in her chest as she saw the loving look in his amber brown eyes, the hint of light bringing the colors to life. There was no denying that he was handsome, even with all his facial hair….she never thought she would enjoy the company of another, especially a human. And yet, here she was trying to hide the blush on her cheeks from him, hoping he didn’t notice the color rising on her cheeks.

For a moment hidden deep within the ruins time stood still for them. Cullen staring at Erys, dreaming of what he should say, yet too afraid to open his mouth. And her, fighting her own self in the revelation that now her heart was slowly falling for another, one who she felt saw her as she is.

~

Cullen thought about the day in the ruins as he walked alongside Erys, taking her to a place beyond the hold where they could be away if just for a moment. A little further and the simple lake hidden off in the woods would be before them. Moonlight made the path easier to find, yet it brought out the shimmer of silver in her hair and the slight silver tint in her blue eyes. A voice from his past whispered at his ear as he fell captive to her beauty once again.

_“Gentle and fierce, compassionate and loving. She is freer now, safer when you are near.”_

Erys quickly placed a kiss on Cullen’s cheek before darting off towards the lake, listening for the sound of his steps as he began to chase after her. She waited for him at the edge of the lake, feeling his arms pick her up swiftly as he cradled her in his arms. “Took you long enough,” she giggled sweetly as she kissed him before he set her back on her feet. He made her feel alive again, his love for her was unique and fierce, and the safety he provided from her own darkness kept her steadfast.

“This lake brings me back to before I had joined the Templars,” Cullen wrapped his arms around Erys, resting his chin on her shoulder, “my brother had given me a coin for luck, even though as a Templar we are to rely on our faith to see us through.” He released her from their embrace and pulled the coin out of his pocket, “I would like you to have it.”

Erys marveled at the coin in her hand before looking back up at Cullen, “I….thank you.” It was moments like this where he could leave her tongue tied and unable to express what she felt. She remembered the times he had been standoffish to her and now there he was, a different man who had let his walls down around her. Someone who thought of her when she wasn’t around and deeply cared for her. This love was everything she had desired long ago, and mistakenly then it had cost her everything she once knew.

Cullen wrapped his hand around the one that held the coin, pressing his palm against Erys’ before placing a kiss on her lips. Erys let herself sink into his embrace, enjoying how he looked in the moonlight, his amber brown eyes focused only on her as they swayed to the silence around them. The coldness of the coin no longer mattered between the warmth of their hands, a symbol of luck that had brought him to where he was now. A treasure to her, a token of the luck that had been gifted to her when she had found herself in a world that was no longer her own. A symbol of the simplicity they desired in their own world, their love, and their hopes for the future.


End file.
